


Not the same

by agentcalliope



Series: Musings of a Muse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Jemma simmons gonna get her man, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one of the few times in her life, Jemma Simmons knows that she was wrong.</p><p>And she was wrong when she wanted for them to start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the same

For one of the few times in her life, Jemma Simmons knows that she was wrong.

She was wrong when she had left Fitz without realizing how much more pain it would be causing him, because she was too focused on her own.

She was wrong when she wanted to eradicate the _plague_ that had corrupted Raina, only to find it had affected Skye and it only made her different.

 

And she was wrong when she wanted to start over, to go back to where she and Fitz began.

 

But she was wrong.

Because she’s not the same girl that sat in that Chemistry class and rolled her eyes at the sullen, pasty boy who was to assigned to become her lab partner.

 

She’s not the same Jemma Simmons who wondered about this boy-genius like her, and whether they could become friends or not.

 

She’s not the same Jemma Simmons that found that found only Fitz interesting, and everyone else boring.

 

She’s not the same Jemma Simmons that only loved him as a best friend, and never saw him as anything but.

 

She’s not that girl anymore.

 

Now, she’s a woman who looks at him and sees the way the sunlight filters his features, how his eyes shine bright and it stirs something deep within her gut that she cannot explain.

 

She’s a woman who loves this man as her best friend, but sees him as everything and _more_.

 

She’s Jemma Simmons, and she **loves** Leo Fitz.

Present tense.

 

So she  makes the choice to walk up to him, his back turned from her and when he turns to face her noticing her presence she knows that he can’t possibly hear how fast and loud her heart beats in her chest every time she sees him.

 

So she finds the courage to tell him.

“I love you,” she says with conviction. 

“And please, let me show you.”

 

She kisses him, and nothing is the same.

 

She doesn’t want it to be.


End file.
